Tails' Change
by Mecha Tails
Summary: Tails is accedintally turned into a girl after an accedient while working on his Tornado. There's some slight cussing in this. Major errors fixed for all chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tails' change  
  
by Mecha Tails  
  
Legal Crap: All Characters and objects in this fic are copyright Sega. Takes place after SA2  
  
Chapter One - Something is not right...  
  
*CLANG* *TINK* *CLANG*  
  
"There, almost finished, all I got to do is test it" though Tails. He was working on his latest upgrade to his plane, the Tornado III. He was making it so it would change into a Submarine, called the Typhoon that could handle immense water pressure. If he made it right, it would be a lot more powerful than his first Submarine, the Sea Fox. He is also trying to get it so it was Chaos Emerald powered. He managed to find a Chaos Emerald right after Sonic and Shadow's fight against Biolizard. He grabbed the Chaos Emerald, and put it in the Tornado III. He started the Tornado III's engine and pressed the button to convert to Typhoon mode. "IEEEEEEEE" he yelled, as he was sent flying across the room. "Damn, something must have gone wrong." He thought, getting back up on his feet. He went back to check when suddenly... "OW! My chest is stinging real bad, must have taken a blow there when I was sent flying back", Tails thought He continued. "I see what the problem is, the converter for the Chaos Emerald wasn't hooked up right" He set it up straight, making sure it was hooked up right this time. As he was going to fix it, he started to feel a little woozy. After he fixed it, he stopped, went to his bedroom, and lied down. "I don't know what that shock did to me, but I know that it's causing this right now. The stinging in chest turned into an odd swirling feeling. He felt tingling all over his body. The swirling sensation suddenly stopped, and now it felt like it was exploding and expanding from the inside. The exploding feeling stopped, and he blacked out. When he came to, he felt fine, and he went to the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. "WHAT THE HELL??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?". 


	2. Chapter 2

Tails' Change, Chapter 2  
  
By Mecha Tails  
  
Legal Crap: All characters that appear in this fic are copyright Sega. Do not copy and/or sell my material, or else I WILL have trouble with you  
  
P.S. I forgot to mention in the Last Chapter that this is my first fic I ever made by myself. I have helped others on PAFFs (Pass Along Fan Fics FYI). So if this is bad, go ahead and MiST it. You have my full permission.  
  
I will be doing different characters POV for this chapter  
  
~Tails~  
  
"I'M A FRICKING GIRL!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, just seeing the large breasts that just appeared on my chest. They were even larger than Rouge's! This is strange. "How could that shock cause this?" I thought. "Maybe the shock from the Chaos Emerald had a strange side effect that caused this. Maybe if I try it again, I can turn back to normal..." I thought. I went to the Tornado, and undid what I just did earlier. I got everything ready and pressed the button, but I didn't feel a shock. "Strange, I wonder why it didn't shock me this time, maybe I made a wrong adjustment." I went back and readjusted it again. I pressed the button again, but nothing happened. I did another adjustment. Nothing, again. I tried again and again, but nothing happened. "How am I going to explain to Sonic about this?" I thought. I thought about this for a while, and then I decided to tell Amy first. I thought that Amy might take it better first because she was a girl. I think Amy also might lend me some of her clothes, because I needed some now. I went to the Telephone, and dialed the number for Amy's apartment in Station Square.  
  
~Amy~  
  
I was in my apartment, reading a book when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up and asked "Hello, who is this?" "It's me, Tails, I need to come over for something." Tails said. "Tails? What happened to your voice? It sounds higher than normal." I said. "I'll explain when I get there." Tails said as he hung up (AN: I know this is after the transformation, but Amy doesn't know about it yet.).  
  
~Tails~  
  
I hung up. I grabbed a robe to conceal myself, and I converted the Tornado into Kart mode. I drove over to Amy's apartment, and opened the door. Amy was a little scared when she saw me in the robe. "Something strange happened to me a little while ago." I said, "Why didn't you tell Sonic first?" Amy asked, "Because I think you could handle this better first." I took off the robe, and Amy almost fainted in horror. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU???" Amy shrieked. "I'll explain what happened, It all started when..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Tails' Change: Chapter 3  
  
By Mecha Tails  
  
Legal Crap: As I said in the previous 2 chapters, all characters in this fic are copyright  
  
Sega. Also, do NOT copy this and claim it's your own, and don't try to sell this for money without my authorization, ever. (Which I will never allow you to sell this, ever)  
  
I'm doing the POV thing again  
  
~Amy~  
  
"..............." I was shocked; Tails just finished her story on what happened. "Well....  
  
I hope you get used to it. It's not so bad being a girl." I said. "Well, thanks for not going psycho on me. I also came here for another reason." Tails said. "What is it?" I asked, "Well, I kind of need some clothes, can I borrow some of yours?" Tails said. "Well, I think you're a too big, but I could lend you some of mine until you can get some of your own. Hold on." I went to my personal closet to see if I could find anything that Tails could use.  
  
~Tails~  
  
I sat here, waiting for a long time for Amy to find clothes for me. After a while, I sat  
  
down, and watched TV for a little bit. But as soon as I sat down, Amy came out with some clothes. A bra, a plain white T-Shit, and a pair of pants. I went to another room and put the clothes on the bra felt weird putting on, but yet, it strangely felt comfortable on me, though it was tight. I came out, and thanked Amy for them. "Well, now I got to tell Sonic about this..." I said to Amy. "Can I use your phone for a second?". "Sure, but Sonic won't probably recognize your voice" Amy said. I went for Amy's phone, and called Sonic's apartment. Sonic picked up the phone and asked "Hello? Who is this?". "Sonic, this is Tails." I answered "Tails? What happened to your voice?" Sonic asked. "I'll explain later, I need to come over there, now. Bye" I hung up. I said goodbye to Amy, and Amy yelled back "Good luck". "Thanks" I yelled. But I was going to need more than luck if I was going to explain this to Sonic without him flipping out. I went downstairs, went outside, and jumped into the Tornado. I drove my way to Sonic's apartment district, and I parked the Tornado in front on the building. I went in and found Sonic's door.  
  
~Sonic~  
  
I heard a knocking on the door. "That must be Tails," I thought. I went to the door, and opened it, but I saw nothing. Then I heard "Sonic, now please don't freak out, but..." Then Tails stepped out in front of me. I saw Tails and I freaked. "TAILS?!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU??!!?!??!??!?" I yelled.  
  
~Tails~  
  
"Well, I'll start from the beginning, it goes like this..." I told Sonic what happened before. I explained every bit of the events that happened a couple of hours ago. "Well... this is extremely strange. I will try to help you get back to normal. But how are we going to do this?" Sonic said. I thought for a second, and came up with an idea. "I got it! We'll ask Knuckles. He should know a lot about the Chaos Emeralds, and maybe he can help me get back to normal..." I said. "Lets go!" Sonic said. We both went outside and went to the Tornado. I drove back to my lab, and converted the Tornado to airplane mode. I put up the runway, and started the Tornado up again, and got ready for takeoff. Sonic jumped on the back, and we took off. We flew to Angel Island, hoping to see Knuckles, and I hope he could fix my gender problem. We came in sight of the island and landed on Angel Island.  
  
~Knuckles~  
  
I saw Sonic and Tails' plane in the distance. I felt something strange coming from them. If felt like as if one of them had undergone some weird transformation made from a Chaos Emerald. I saw them land nearby, and decided to check it out. When I saw both of them, I was shocked; I saw Sonic and this strange fox girl with him. The girl looked a lot like Tails. I felt the same energy I felt earlier coming from the girl, and I decided to jump in and ask why Sonic was with here. I leaped out of the bushes, surprising the two. "Hey Sonic. Who is your new friend?" I asked "Knuckles! I didn't expect to find you this soon!" Sonic said. "Well, I saw you landing nearby, and I decided to check it out." I said "Why am I getting a strange energy signal from the girl you are with?" I asked. "Well...How am I going to explain this?"  
  
~Tails~  
  
"Let me explain it, Sonic. Knuckles, it's me Tails. I got turned into a girl when..." I explained my story for a third time today. Knuckles said "Well, this is rare. You must have gone under the effects of a mild Chaotic Change. Chaotic Change is where someone misuses a Chaos Emerald, and the Emerald changes him or her. When you mis-hooked up your converter for your Chaos Emerald, you were turned into a girl. Be glad that is all that happened, it could of been much worse. You could have been tuned into a lowlife creature". "How do I change back from this?" I asked. "There isn't any. I could let you use the Master Emerald and try to dispel the effect, but it won't probably work." We proceeded to the Shrine of the Master Emerald. Knuckles went to the Master Emerald, and chanted. Then a ball of energy came out of the emerald, and it went straight to me. It sent me flying backwards and I was knocked out. When I came to, I got up, and looked at my chest. The huge breasts were still there. Damn, I was stuck as a girl forever now. Not even the Master Emerald could change be back. Frustrated, we said are goodbyes, and went back home. I said my goodbyes to Sonic, and went to a clothing store and picked up some clothes for me to wear now. I went back to my lab, and went to work on my Tornado again...  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Final Chapter

Tails' Change  
  
Final Chapter  
  
By Mecha Tails  
  
Legal crap again: All characters in this fic are copyright Sega. Please do not copy or sell this for money, or I will have trouble with you.  
  
~Tails~  
  
**Clang* *Tink* *Clang* I readjusted the converter for the Chaos Emerald. I went to test it again. I had the Tornado suspended above a pool of water. I started the engine, and pressed the button for the conversion. The Tornado started to transform, and it broke loose of its suspension cables. It fell in the water, and was fully operational. My long, hard work was a success. The Tornado was now the Typhoon, a submarine. It could go underwater extremely deep and be able to ride on the waves. I pressed the water drain button, and converted the Typhoon back to the Tornado. I got out, and activated a crane, and lifted the Tornado out of the water. I put the Tornado back into my garage; I was tired. It was only 9:00 P.M., though. I guess the transformation into a girl must have drained my energy. I went to my room, put on my Pajamas (Witch barely fit me because of the huge breasts on my chest now) and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning, a little bit happy. I don't know why. Maybe it was the female hormones that now were inside me. I went to my drawer, took out some clothes, and put them on. The bra still had that feeling, that comfortable feeling. Maybe it isn't so bad to be a girl. I think I'm actually starting to like it. I went to the phone, and called Sonic. Sonic picked up, and asked "Hello? Who's this?". "It's me, Tails. I have something to show you." I said. There was a slight delay in Sonic's response, he still wasn't used to my female voice "Cool, I'll be right over" I hung up. I pulled out the Tornado, and hooked it up to temporary suspension cables over the ocean. Sonic came. "So, what is it that you wanted to show now?" Sonic asked. "Come down to the dock, I'll show you." I lead Sonic to the dock. I showed Sonic the Tornado, jumped in, turned the engines on, and pressed the button that converter the Tornado into the Typhoon. As it transformed, it broke off from the suspension cables, and plunged into the water. I drove it up towards the surface, and opened a hatch. "Way cool, Tails! Good job!" Sonic and I made a high-five. I went to a nearby crane, hooked the Typhoon up, and put it ashore. I converted it back to plane mode, and pushed back into my garage. "Well, I'm going to go back home. See ya later!" Sonic said. I waved back. I went back to my lab, and ate lunch. I sat down, and decided to take a day off my projects. I began to think of Sonic. I know it's the complete change of my hormones, but I started to think Sonic was cute. I was adapting to this girl thing rather well. But I stopped thinking of Sonic. Sonic has always been my friend. It would be extremely weird to have a crush on him now, but, still, he did look cute. I sat down and turned the TV on. I watched for an hour or so, and then turned it off. I went to bed.  
  
End Final Chapter 


	5. Eplouge

Tails' Change  
  
Epilogue  
  
By Mecha Tails  
  
Legal Crap: I don't own Sonic, Sega does. Try to sell this off as you own and I WILL hurt you.  
  
Epilogue  
  
*3 Months later*  
  
~3rd person mode~  
  
Inside of Tails' lab, we see Tails, combing her hair, now shoulder length, and brown. She was wearing her white T-Shirt and pants again. Her attitude was still pretty much the same as normal. She didn't get many of the other interests that girls normally get, like fashion; she didn't care for clothes other than her standard ones. She still made inventions, like she did in the past. She went out, and decided to visit Amy Rose. She had begun to understand Amy better after being turned into a girl. She became friends with Amy over the past few months. She told Amy about her feelings about Sonic, but yet not interested. Amy kept this secret from Sonic and Knuckles. Everything was somewhat normal again.  
  
  
  
I decided to give the Epilogue it's separate page because it didn't belong with the final chapter. 


End file.
